


Wishing

by DoreyG



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Crying, Love/Hate, M/M, incestuous vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You ruined my life."
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



"You ruined my life," I snapped, furious tears pooling in my eyes.

"Only because you ruined my own beforehand, loathed creator," he snarled, glaring down at me. "None of this would have happened, if you had discharged your obligations like a father ought!"

"I hate you," I said, and felt bitter water spill out to coat my cheeks. "I wish that I'd never thought to create you."

To my surprise he hesitated for a long moment, and then made a rough noise and reached to brush my tears away with surprisingly tender fingers. "That is the one wish we share."


End file.
